


Are We Making a Mistake

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, sort of arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The death of Sebastian's grandmother sets off a chain of events Blaine never thought he'd see.





	1. This Can't Be Right

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaine Week 2017  
> Day 1 August 6: Marriage/Arranged Marriage
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own

Blaine squints his eyes and tilts his head, not sure he is hearing this right.  His hands absently playing with the nearly empty coffee cup in front of him.  Across from him, Trent shrugs his shoulders.  

“All I know is what I’ve read here,” he pushes the pages of a newspaper towards him, open to those fancy New York society wedding announcement pages.

Blaine barely needs to read the announcement because the picture is unmistakable, even in black and white, even in that horrible newsprint; that is Sebastian Smythe, smiling up at him, his arms around a tall leggy blonde.  If wedding announcement and Sebastian Smythe made any sense at all, the blonde makes even less sense because the blonde is a woman, Tiffany Martin. “Why would he be getting married, to a  _woman_?” he asks again.  

Trent sits back and folds his arms over his chest.  “From what everyone has been able to gleam from bits and pieces, this is a marriage of convenience.  He needs to, or she does, no one is sure.  Something about a death in the family, some family inheritance, and a marriage stipulation.”   He paused.  “Is it okay that I told you?  There was some debate in the circle if you’d even want to know.”  

Blaine shakes his head.  “It’s fine Trent,” he murmurs, still staring at the announcement and reading it a little more closely as if he could gleam some clue from it.  “Although I don’t know what you, any of you, expect me to do.  Sebastian and I aren’t exactly  _friends_.”  That’s a bit of an understatement in Blaine’s eyes, but Trent is well aware of the complicated past he and Sebastian share.  As are the other members of the circle, the members of the Warblers that had stayed in touch even after transfers and graduations.  

Trent has the sense to look down at the table then, embarrassed.  “You guys weren’t exactly just friends either.” he offers without looking up.  “I guess we thought of all people you might be able to make him see that this is...” he trails off.

“ _A mistake_?” Blaine offers.  “That getting married this young is a mistake, that he doesn’t really want it?  And you think he’ll listen to me because I was in his place?”  His almost wedding to Kurt, almost in that the other called it off at the last minute, is still a bit of a sore spot.  He doesn’t know how he was so blinded to what was really going on, and how miserable they were; or at least how miserable Kurt was.  

Trent looks up and shrugs.  “That can’t hurt.  And the fact that out of everyone, for whatever reason, Sebastian always seemed to listen to you.”

Blaine snorts at that and gulps down the last of his coffee.  “He didn’t listen to me, ever.  And if he did, it was probably just part of his game to make me another of his boys.”  

“You have to know you were more than that to him,” Trent says.  “It was always different with you.”  

Blaine doesn’t comment.  Only because he tried to convince himself of that very same thing a couple of times but just couldn’t trust it.  Not like he could Kurt.  And wasn’t that the karmic kick in the ass.  Instead he gets up from the table and is about to walk away.  But then Blaine turns back and leans on the table.  “What am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to him.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

 **Blaine Anderson 9:30 AM:**  You’re making a mistake

 _No,_  Blaine shakes his head.  _Too preachy._

 **Blaine Anderson 9:37 AM:**  You don’t have to do this.

_Too maudlin._

**Blaine Anderson 9:45 AM:**  I hear you’re getting married....

_Too accepting._

**Blaine Anderson 9:50 AM:**  Hi.

_Too simple._

Blaine groans and chucks his phone to the side, panic setting in when it dings with an incoming message.  Did he accidentally send one of those messages, and if so, which one?  He picks up the phone gingerly and turns it over, relief filling his stomach as he realizes the text is from Nick.

 **Nick Duval 9:51 AM:** I don’t know what you decided to do after talking to Trent yesterday, but a couple of us got a mass invite out to a bachelor party tomorrow night.  

 **Blaine Anderson 9:55 AM:**  I’m not crashing his bachelor party Nick.  

 **Nick Duval 9:58 AM:**  I guess that means you didn’t get one.

 **Blaine Anderson 10:01 AM:**  No, Nick.  I didn’t make the cut apparently.  

 **Nick Duval 10:03 AM:**  Well, in fairness you didn’t invite Sebastian to yours....

Blaine blinks at his phone for a minute and decides to ignore it.  Nick knows full well why inviting Sebastian to his bachelor party would have been a disaster of epic proportions.  

 **Nick Duval 10:10 AM:** We’re supposed to meet near The Foundry at 9pm.  That’s where the rehearsal dinner and everything is supposed to be.  

 **Blaine Anderson 10:25 AM:**  You want me to crash that instead?

 **Nick Duval 10:30 AM:**  I’m just trying to let you know where he’ll be.  Probably.

 **Blaine Anderson 10:40 AM:**  I suppose that would be helpful. Although Trent did have his current address and cell phone number for me.  

 **Nick Duval 10:55 AM:**  Are you going to talk to him?

 **Blaine Anderson 10:58AM:**  I don’t know...

 

 

XXX

 

 

It doesn’t take a lot of research for Blaine to find what he’s looking for online.  Finding a copy of it is a little more difficult, but late in the afternoon, Blaine finds himself sitting on the steps of town house in Chelsea.  He can’t bring himself to ring the bell just yet, still not sure of what he’ll say.  So he re-reads the obituary in his hand for the tenth time that afternoon.

It was Sebastian’s grandmother, his  _mémé_ ,  that had passed away, and Blaine knew that Sebastian had always been close to the woman.  She’d passed away in France, which again, based on what Blaine knew from Sebastian, wasn’t surprising, as she’d been spending more and more time there in her later years.  The marriage stipulation must be connected to an inheritance from her; it’s the only thing that makes sense to Blaine.  He looks at the picture, it’s familiar because it’s one of the several Sebastian had shown him at Dalton.  The resemblance was noticeable between grandmother and grandson.  Blaine is caught up in his memories that he doesn’t hear footsteps approaching, and it isn’t until he hears his name, that he looks up.  

Sebastian’s voice cracks after his name, and Blaine can tell he’s the last person the taller expected to see sitting on his doorstep.  Blaine can only thank God for small mercies that Sebastian is alone, and that Tiffany isn’t anywhere to be seen.  Then he has a brief flash of panic that maybe she’s inside and he isn’t sure this is where he should be or what he should be doing.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian chuffs out, almost in a laugh.

Blaine stands up, brushing the dust from his back side for a moment, before holding out the folded newspaper to Sebastian.  “I read about your grandmother,  _mémé_ , Seb.  I’m sorry.”  It’s awkward for a moment, and Blaine wonders if he should offer the other a hug.  He does.  Only because he doesn’t really expect Sebastian to take him up on it, but knowing that if he were in Sebastian’s shoes, having lost a family member, a hug would be nice.  

Sebastian surprises him and come in for the hug, tucking his head into the crook of Blaine’s shoulder.  Blaine is taller because he’s standing three steps above Sebastian, and it makes them both have to lean into the hug.  

“Thank you B,” Sebastian murmurs softly, and Blaine thinks for a moment he can almost hear a sniffle.  “How’d you know where to find me?” he asks as he pulls back from the hug.  

Blaine gives him a knowing look because Sebastian should know.  “The Warbler circle.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes at that and starts up the steps, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.  He almost steps on the other thing Blaine brought with him...a brown paper bag holding a bottle of whiskey.  “Come in, you’ve got time for a drink yeah?” he says, voice softer than Blaine can ever remember hearing.

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine replies, picking up the brown paper bag.  “It’s no fun drinking alone.”


	2. {I won't say} You're Making a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wonders how he can stop a wedding that doesn't even make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to an anonymous dolphin for reaching out to Beta for me. Your eyes and comments are much appreciated.  
> Also thank you to everyone for likes, kudos, reblogs and comments. It means so much.  
> Enjoy this next chapter.

They’re more than half way through the bottle of whiskey when Blaine finally broaches the topic.  “I’m guessing your grandmother’s death has something to do with the wedding.”

Sebastian just gets up and walks away from the counter in the kitchen.  “I feel like I should ask how you know about that but I’m guessing the same way you knew everything else.”  He has his back to Blaine and is staring out the window, as best as the other can tell.

“Trent showed me the wedding announcement,” Blaine says.  “Tiffany is beautiful.  It says you guys are old family friends.  Is she nice?”

Sebastian’s laugh sounds a little bitter.  “Beautiful but not my type.  Then again neither is marriage and yet my grandmother made that a condition of my inheritance.  But yeah, Tif is great and she’s being a sport about this.”

“Is Tiffany a condition of the inheritance too?  Do you have to marry a woman?” Blaine asks.  Because he’s met Sebastian’s grandmother a couple of times and  she never struck the shorter man as not supportive of Sebastian.  In fact, just the opposite, she was the one family member the taller seemed to depend on.

Sebastian shakes his head, but it’s so minor that Blaine almost doesn’t notice.  “No, _mémé_ wouldn’t do that to me.  But given the stipulations, I didn’t even think I’d find someone who’d want to help me out.  But Tiffany was at the funeral, and we started talking…” he turns around and looks at Blaine, “and _here_  we are.”  

“I’m sorry I missed the funeral.”  

“ _So am I_ ,” he thinks he hears.  But when he looks up, Blaine notices Sebastian is kind of staring off again.  Blaine swallows down the rest that’s in his glass and refills it. “Do you want more?”

Sebastian moves back to the counter, downs his glass before shoving it towards Blaine.  “Are you going to tell me I’m making a mistake?” he asks softly.

Blaine shakes his head.  “I hardly think  _I’m_  in a position to say that, don’t you?  But I can’t say I understand why you’re doing this.” He fills Sebastian’s glass, and passes it over, their fingers touching for an instant.  Blaine takes advantage and wraps his fingers around Sebastian’s giving a slight squeeze.

An anguished cry escapes Sebastian’s throat and it startles the shorter man enough that he lets go.  

“I think you should leave,” Sebastian says, pulling from Blaine’s grip.  

Swallowing down the lump of emotions in his throat, Blaine nods and moves to the door.  

“I hate that you’re going through something that you can’t talk to me about,” he whispers at the door.  “I hate that for some reason you, of  _all people_ , think a marriage to someone you’re not in love with, probably aren’t even attracted to, is the only answer.”  He hears the sound of glass shattering behind him, but Blaine doesn’t turn around.  

XXX

Blaine tosses and turns all night, and that, coupled with the alcohol in his system leaves him feeling like the whole world is spinning, and his stomach is two seconds away from lurching up his throat and out of his mouth.  He fights with the blankets and sticks a foot out, planting it on the floor, but it doesn’t stop the spinning.  Staring up at the ceiling, Blaine wishes he knew more about why Sebastian was doing this in the first place.  

Thanks to the bachelor party information Nick had given him, Blaine has a pretty good idea of where the rehearsal is happening, and after a sleepless night it seems like a pretty good idea to try and confront Sebastian.  There are a handful of cars outside a church near the Foundry, and that’s another thing that seems off with this wedding.  It’s a large church, and Blaine wonders if it will be filled in a couple of days, with society people watching Sebastian and his  _bride_.  Because it is a large church, instead of waiting outside, trying to catch Sebastian when he comes out, much like the day before, Blaine slips inside the church.  If anyone near the front notices the door slipping open, they don’t make a big deal about it.

Blaine hangs out at the back, at first observing the should be happy couple.  Tiffany is blonde, and almost as tall as Sebastian thanks to the next to impossible stilettos she appears to have on.  Her hair is barely shoulder length but moves easily as she chats and laughs with others at the front.  She is wearing a green halter style dress that is open in the back, and Blaine can see Sebastian’s hand on the bare skin of her lower back.  It’s almost enough to make him turn back around.  

Instead he moves forward, into the church and not just the vestibule.  As he makes his way up the aisle, to where he can almost overhear what is going on, and slips into a row of pews, slinking down slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed.  Now closer, Blaine can see the color of Tiffany’s dress is eerily similar to the color of Sebastian’s eyes.   It’s complimented by the purple shirt Sebastian is wearing, collar open, with a pair of dark jeans.  The shorter looks down at the clothes he picked up off his floor and pulled on, not his usual preppy and well groomed self.  In fact, his curls are a little wild and there is a scruff along his jaw.  Blaine puts his hand on the bench in front of him, getting ready to leave when he notices Sebastian yawn.  

Sebastian yawns and Blaine notices as Tiffany puts a hand on Sebastian’s arm.

“Long night,”  she laughs and the sound makes Blaine wince.  

“I didn’t sleep well,” he hears Sebastian reply without looking at her.

“Have you slept well at all since this all happened?” she asks.

Blaine watches as Sebastian bows his head and gives it a quick shake.  That action spurns the shorter forward.  He’s not sure who spots him first, but there is a murmuring through the small group at the front, before Tiffany and then Sebastian both, turn to look at him.  

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says, although he’s not quite sure who he is apologizing too. There are people murmuring and a man, Blaine thinks it’s Sebastian’s father, but he’s only seen him a handful of times before and his attention is kind of distracted; tries to step between he and Sebastian.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Sebastian breathes, holding up a hand.  “What are…?”

“Don’t do this Sebastian,” Blaine cuts him off.  He moves closer, within touching distance.  Tiffany steps away and he is grateful that he doesn’t have to compete with her in the moment.  He barely registers that everyone has stopped talking and is staring at them; watching them intently.  His hand goes to Sebastian’s arm.  Blaine gives it a gentle squeeze, and then rubs his hand along it.  “Marry  _me_ ,” he whispers.

Sebastian’s eyes widen for a moment before he squints his eyes shut    “That’s not what you  _want_.”

“Tell me this is what you want,” Blaine demands.

Sebastian’s hands grip his arms.  “You don’t understand.  I don’t expect you to, but I know this isn’t,  _I’m not_ , what you want.”

“Make me understand.”

Sebastian bites his lip.  “I  _can’t_  Blaine,” he says, voice cracking.  “Go home. Please.  Don’t make this worse.”  He lets go of Blaine and reaches for Tiffany’s hand.  

“ _Sebastian…_ ,” Blaine hears the blonde say softly.

“Tif, don’t,” comes Sebastian’s reply at the same time as Blaine looks up and mutters an apology before turning and almost sprinting from the church.  

XXX

Blaine spends hours wandering the city before heading home.  There are tears and frustration, arguing with himself, and turning off his phone that is annoyingly silent, almost mocking him.  It is dark and although his stomach should have been grumbling by now, it isn’t.  Blaine is sure the bachelor party is in full swing by now.  So he is more than taken aback to discover Sebastian sitting on the steps to his apartment.

“Shouldn’t you be…. I don’t know, drunk and licking body shots off some hot guy’s abs?” Blaine asks, and _yeah_ , he’s being  spiteful at the moment but he feels like he deserves to be.  “And no I’m not upset that I wasn’t invited to your bachelor party.”

“You’re a mess.  You look about how I feel,” Sebastian says.  He stands up, and although he’s a step above and he should tower over Blaine, he seems smaller tonight.  “That does sound like me, but apparently I’ve been doing a lot of strange things lately.  So instead I’m here.”  His tongue clicks off the roof of his mouth.  “That’s because everyone knows inviting you to my bachelor party would be…. counter productive.”

He barks out a laugh.  “At least you can  _acknowledge_  that you’ve been acting strangely.  But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here Sebastian.  Are you going to tell me what’s really going on?” Blaine asks.  He tilts his head to side, “why would inviting me be ‘counter productive’?”  He puts air quotes around the words.

Sebastian nods and sits down on the steps, patting the space beside him.  “Since you’ve gone out of your way, twice, to talk me out of this, I figure I owe you some answers,” he says.

Blaine feels Sebastian’s eyes roam his body and he wraps his arms around himself in a self conscious bid for modesty before sitting down beside him  “Good,” he mumbles.  “But you still didn’t answer about the bachelor party.”  A frustrated groan leaves Sebastian’s mouth and it’s more attractive than it should be.  

“Isn’t the point of a bachelor party to go out and have one wild night?  Get in as many last minute kisses, hand jobs, blow jobs, and sex as you can?” Sebastian teases.  

Blaine rolls his eyes.  “Of course that’s what it means to  _you_.  Doesn’t make it any clearer why I wouldn’t be invited, or why you’re here now.”  He bumps Sebastian’s shoulder with his own.

“Because if you were invited,  _Killer_ , I’d probably only focus on you,” Sebastian says softly.  “Which is kind of why I’m here.  I don’t keep up with the Warbler circle… I didn’t know you and Kurt didn’t get married.”  He leans back on his arms.  “Why didn’t you call, or text, or…something?”

His cheeks heat with a fierce blush and he’s glad for the darkness of the evening.  Blaine knows Sebastian is just flirting with him, like he always does, and tries not to let it go to his head.  Too much.  “I suppose I was just licking my wounds.  And I’m sure you would have had some snarky comments to make about it that I didn’t want to hear.”

“I might not see what you see in Kurt, but I  _never_  wanted you to be anything but happy B.”  

Sebastian puts a hand on Blaine’s back, lower than it was earlier on Tiffany’s back, and he can’t help but marvel at the way Sebastian is comforting him when it kind of should be the other way around.  But Blaine doesn’t want Sebastian’s comfort, despite closing his eyes and pressing back against the warmth of his touch.  “What would Tiffany think if she knew you were here right now, flirting with me the night before your wedding instead of at your bachelor party?” he asks.

Sebastian drops his hand and is quiet for a while.  So much so that Blaine turns to make sure the other isn’t getting up to leave.

“Why do you care what Tiffany thinks?”

“I can only imagine what she, what everyone there today thinks of me,” Blaine says with a shrug.  “That was…  _not_  my best idea.” The sound of Sebastian’s laughter warms Blaine and he can’t help but laugh along for a few moments.  “My proposals range from all to nothing.”  

“Oh my God,” Sebastian cackles as if it’s just hit him.  “You _proposed_  to me.”

Blaine lightly punches Sebastian in the shoulder.  “You said _no_.”  

That seems to sober Sebastian up, not that he was drunk, but it stops the laughter.  “Tiffany knows I’m here.  She knows who you are, and well, I think my father explained to everyone else when Tiffany and I disappeared to talk after your… proposal.”  

“Explained what?” Blaine asks.  “And what does Tiffany know about me?”

“Who you are,  _to me_ ,” Sebastian says simply.  

The admission hangs heavy over the two of them and they sit in silence for a long, long time.  The sky is a fuzzy kind of grey thanks to the light pollution of the city, and Blaine wishes he could see the stars.  

“So when  _mémé_  died she left me some an inheritance,” Sebastian starts after a while, and Blaine can hear the emotion in his voice just speaking about his grandmother.  “The inheritance wasn’t surprising, although her death kind of was, despite her age.  She’s always been in good health.”  Blaine sees Sebastian shake his head.  He reaches for Sebastian’s hand and gives it a squeeze, but doesn’t let go.

“What’s so special about this inheritance?”  Blaine asks.  He thinks the Smythe family doesn’t need it, if the condition of him getting it is that he has to be married.  And if there is a marriage stipulation, why is there the rush.  

He hears Sebastian breathe in deeply and then exhale slowly.  “I don’t want to go to Law School.”  That’s all Sebastian says like it should be some sort of explanation.  

Blaine chuckles softly.  “I think I need a little more back story here.”

“For whatever reason, _mémé_ doesn’t want me to have the inheritance until I am thirty.  Unless I am married,” Sebastian says.  “And I don’t want to go to Law School, I want to study photography.  With her money, I can do that, on my own, no matter what my father thinks.”

A lot of this makes more sense now, and Blaine turns to look at Sebastian.  He’s seen the other’s photographs, and knows he has a small collection of cameras, lenses, scrapbooks of photos.  He even had a dark room at his father’s house in Ohio.  When Sebastian had first shared this tidbit with him, he thought it was just a ruse to take photos, possibly nude or semi nude ones, of him.  But Sebastian eventually had shared some of his art with Blaine.  

“If you wait until you’re thirty, your father could well have you established as a lawyer,” Blaine says.  “And Law School probably won’t leave much time for photography.”

Sebastian nods.

“How does Tiffany figure in here then?” Blaine asks.  “You said _mémé_ didn’t make it that you have to marry a woman, and I find it hard to believe you don’t know a hundred guys that would marry you to help you out.”  He doesn’t point out that he’d do that.  “At least you’d be able to consummate the marriage.  Or well, you might not want to if you want to get it annulled, or is that a condition too?”

“Yeah, there is a clause. If get married and inherit the money before I am thirty, I have to stay married for at least ten years.  Even if waited until I was 25 or 29 even, I’d have to stay married for ten years,” Sebastian explains.  “That’s a big commitment for anyone to make.  Especially me.  Or to me,” he laughs.  “Tif understands what it’s like to have to do what your parents want you to do and not what you want.  And she knows I’m not great at relationships so the likelihood of someone wanting to do this for me, or even sticking around during our marriage is pretty slim.”

Sebastian’s last comment twists a bit like a knife.  Although Blaine knows Sebastian has no way of knowing he would.  “But what if there was someone?  Someone else who would do that for you?”

Sebastian leans forward, and licks over his lips.  “You are wrong,” he whispers.

Blaine gets frustrated for a moment, wanting to scream, but also still thinking about the movement of Sebastian’s tongue over his lips.  “Are you telling me you know better than me _how_  I feel?”

“No,” he says.  “But I didn’t say no.” Sebastian leans in, lips brushing against his cheek. “Earlier at the church,” he whispers.  “I didn’t say no.”

Blaine almost squeaks in surprise as Sebastian’s lips brush his cheek, and he pulls back, hand on his cheek, where he can feel the moisture still.  “You didn’t say yes.”

“You didn’t know all the details,” Sebastian says, tilting his head to the side.  “I couldn’t do that to you when you didn’t know all the details.”  He cocks an eyebrow.  “You do now.”

“And if I asked you now?”

“Do you have a ring?” Sebastian asks.

Blaine groans in frustration because no, he doesn’t have a ring.  He didn’t plan on proposing to Sebastian.  Not now, not earlier today.  “Of course not,  _Sebastian_  this wasn’t planned!”  He whacks the other in the shoulder because Blaine feels like Sebastian is messing with him somehow.  

“Neither was this, exactly,” Sebastian says, and he gets up as if to go.

“ _Bas!_ ” Blaine demands, pulling at the others arm.  “Don’t go.”

Sebastian stumbles, falling onto his knees in front of Blaine.

“Oh God, Seb, I’m sorry,” Blaine says, before he notices Sebastian is laughing

“I like it when you get all demanding  _Killer_ ,” Sebastian says before pulling his hand out of his pocket and turning his hand, palm up to Blaine.  “Blaine Anderson, I never thought I’d see the day that I did this, for so many reasons, but will you marry me?  For the next ten years?”

Blaine isn’t sure if he’s laughing or crying at this point, but he picks up the ring with hands so shaky he almost drops it, and just squeezes it in his palm before he throws his arms around Sebastian’s neck and brings their lips together.  He pulls back a little breathless and nods, in case the kiss wasn’t enough of a yes for Sebastian.  “ _At least_  for the next ten years,” he murmurs, resting their foreheads together.


	3. When All is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wedding is cancelled and another quickly arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to the anonymous dolphin for another set of eyes.

There are so many things happening when Blaine wakes up in the morning; someone is pounding on his door, sunlight is streaming into his room, and as soon as he sits up his stomach grumbles.  _Right,_  he thinks, sliding out of bed,  _didn’t really eat yesterday._   Thoughts of the day before fill his head, and Blaine smiles, noticing the ring on his finger as he pulls on a tee shirt over the shorts he’d worn to bed.   

“Coming”, Blaine yells in the direction of the door, snickering as a few of his friends reply with various _shouts_ of _'tmi  man'_  and _'didn’t need to know that'_ from the other side of the door.  He unlocks and pulls open the door, leaning against it.  “It’s  _too_  early for whatever you’re here for.  Unless you brought coffee and food, because while I was trying to stop a wedding I didn’t understand yesterday, I forgot to eat.”

Nick, Trent, Jeff, and Wes all push into his small apartment. Wes immediately calling for Sebastian.  Blaine notices with disappointment that no one has food or coffee so he heads to the kitchen.  “I don’t know why you think he’s here.”  He fills the coffee pot with water and pours it into the machine, adding a filter worth of ground beans.  Digging around in the fridge, Blaine pulls out some yogurt and starts eating to stop the grumbling in his stomach.  

“Why didn’t you answer our calls, or texts, or anything,” Nick asks.  “What happened yesterday?  Did Sebastian listen to you?  Because he didn’t show up for the bachelor party last night and all he said was everything was on hold and then he went radio silent too.”  

Blaine nods his head.  “I’m thinking things are  _not exactly_  on hold right now,” he says cryptically.  His three friends are all sitting at the small island looking at him, waiting for him to go on.  “In true  _Blaine Anderson Warbler_  tradition, I crashed the actual wedding rehearsal, at the church, and made a complete fool of myself.”

“But you got through to him,” Trent says.  “You had to, otherwise why no bachelor party, why is everything on hold?”

“How exactly did you make a fool of yourself?” Jeff asks at the same time.

Blaine puts down the yogurt and looks down, cheeks blazing.   _“Isortofaskedhimtomarryme_ ,” he says in one breath, running all the words together.  “And then he asked me to leave.”

“You sort of what  _now_?” Wes asks.  “I can’t believe Sebastian would  _ask_  you to leave.”

Blaine looks up at Wes.  “He didn’t ask me to leave, he _told_  me to leave.  Probably because he was overwhelmed.  He seemed very surprised to see me, and even more so when I asked him to marry me.”  

Three pairs of eyes are staring at him.  

“What? Obviously he needs to get married,” Blaine shrugs.  “But he sent me away and I wandered around the city waiting to see if he’d reach out, but once the bachelor party started and I hadn’t heard from him, well it felt like my phone was just taunting me so I turned it off.”

“I still think you made him think about something,” Trent offers with a sad sort of a smile. He reaches out and puts his hand over Blaine’s.  “I’m sorry about what happened though.”    

“Maybe Tiffany put a hold on things after you crashed the rehearsal,” Wes says.  “I don’t think I’d be too happy if that happened, even if it wasn’t a real marriage.” 

“I can only imagine what she was thinking, what everyone there thought of me,” Blaine agrees.  “But Sebastian said Tiffany knew who I was.  And more specifically, who I was in relation _to him_.”  

“Do you think she’s called off the wedding?  Or is he?” Nick asks.  “When did Sebastian tell you that?  At the church?”

“I don’t know if it’s being called off exactly,” Blaine says, as he pulls down four cups and pours four cups of coffee, “but it’s _not_  happening today.”   He takes a large gulp of his coffee and now that he’s had a little bit of something to eat as well, he feels a little more human.  “I should really go get my phone and turn it back on, I can only imagine how many missed calls and such that I have.”   

Blaine walks back into his room and picks up his phone, turning it on.  It springs to life and immediately begins to ding with missed notifications. He scrolls through them noticing quite a few this morning are from Sebastian. 

 **Sebastian Smythe 8:10AM:**  I am regretting my decision not to stay with you last night.  After all this time, I could have been waking up with you.   

 **Sebastian Smythe 8:15AM:**  Okay busy day. And my father... is being surprisingly decent about all of this.  

 **Sebastian Smythe  9:20AM:**  Almost everything has been taken care of, and cancelled.  Tif is having the food donated to a shelter.  The flowers to a seniors centre. She is a rock star and better than I deserved to be completely honest.  Remind me to buy her something really special. 

 **Sebastian Smythe 9:45AM:**  I don’t know if they’ll issue me another wedding licence so soon, but we should look into that and get it done as soon as we can. I mean, assuming this is still something you want.  Right?

 **Sebastian Smythe 9:48 AM:**  This is just you being sleeping beauty and not blowing me off right?

Blaine laughs a little as he walks back into the kitchen, fingers typing away.  

 **Blaine Anderson 9:55AM:**  Definitely sleeping, not so sure about the beauty.  But I said AT LEAST ten years and I mean it.   

 **Blaine Anderson 9:57AM:**  As soon as we can.

 **Blaine Anderson 9:58AM:**  I have a kitchen full of Warblers at the moment wondering what is going on.  

“And just who are you texting with that smile,” Nick asks.

Blaine plugs in his phone, which was close to dead, and turns around to face his friends. “ _Sebastian_.  And no, he didn’t tell me Tiffany knew who I was at the church.  He told me that last night.  When I found him sitting on my steps.”  

Jeff pounds both hands on the counter excitedly.  “Why didn’t you tell us that when we first came here? So what’s going on then?”

“Because no one brought me coffee or breakfast,” Blaine teases.  “Honestly, so much has happened in the last twenty four hours I didn’t know where to start but at the beginning.  So yeah, I guess instead of his bachelor party, Sebastian was here.  We... _talked_.  I know now why he was marrying Tiffany.  I know why he thought she was his only option, and she really was doing a good thing for him.” 

“But he’s not marrying her  _anymore_?” Wes asks.

“No. But he _is_ getting married, as soon as he can.”

“To someone we know?” Trent practically squeals. 

Blaine feels his face heat up with a blush just as there is a knock on the door.  Then he hears the door open and a familiar voice say  _hello_. 

“I heard there was a bit of a party going on here,” Sebastian says as he saunters in and takes in the group in the kitchen.  Blaine can feel his eyes on him before he speaks again.  “Okay which one of you guys has my fiancé blushing like this? Only I’m allowed to do that,” he says, stepping up and wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.  “You’re still a mess, but you still somehow look gorgeous to me.” he whispers.

There is aloud chorus of  _‘yeahs’_  and  _‘congratulations’_  before Blaine feels himself pushed into the center of a large group hug.

 

**XXX**

 

It takes them about ten days to take care of everything needed for the second wedding, and it goes off without a hitch.  Including a joint bachelor party where the two grooms prove almost impossible to separate.  Blaine’s parents aren’t thrilled with the idea, nor is Sebastian’s father, especially not when he learns what Sebastian plans to do with the inheritance, but Blaine and Sebastian both are pretty clear with their families they will do this, with or without them.  Their wedding is small, and not advertised, taking place on a Sunday evening.  

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Sebastian whispers to him, as they slow dance together. 

Blaine pulls his head back from where it had been resting against Sebastian’s chest, and fluffs the flower his head had been squishing.  “What’s that, us dancing together?” he teases.

“No smartass,” Sebastian says, grabbing Blaine’s ass in the process.  “This, getting married.  Getting married to you.  And the fact that later tonight when we have se--make love,” he corrects himself, “it will be for the first time.”  He laughs softly.  “What have you done to me?”  

Blaine grins at Sebastian, loving the way he corrects himself.  “Hmmm, well, it’s not like you had to wait that long.”

“I’ll have you know it’s felt like years,” Sebastian teases.  

“I suppose in some ways you have been,” Blaine whispers.  “But all I’ve done is love, and believe in you.  I like to think this you... this side of you, has just been waiting for me.”

Sebastian’s lips brush against his.  “I think you may be right.”


End file.
